Electrical cords are sometimes accidentally severed due to various mishaps. For example, a gardener may inadvertently run over an electrical cord with a lawn mower causing the cord to sever into two pieces. Instead of replacing the cord, the cord can be spliced using any one of several known methods. Perhaps the most primitive involves simply using electrical tape to reattach the cords together. This method is not always safe and may not meet safety standards. Besides electrical tape, other devices exist for splicing electrical cords, but these too have drawbacks, such as being too bulky, too costly, or too prone to breaking.
Aside from the need to splice cords because of accidental severing, it is also sometimes necessary to splice electrical cords during the normal course of an electrician's employment. For example, when a building is electrically wired during construction, it is sometimes necessary to operatively connect electrical cords to achieve an appropriate length.
For these reasons, a device for splicing electrical cords that is safe, effective and relatively inexpensive would be most welcome.